tipos de calor
by RousenPark97
Summary: a Toshiro no le gusta el calor, pero sin embargo hay veces que un poco de calor compartido es demasiado bueno. HitsuKarin:


El invierno desde hace unos días se había hecho presente en la cuidad de Karakura, un manto blanco de nieve había envuelto la cuidad por todos los rincones de esta. El viento helado soplaba al compas de los árboles y los niños jugaban sin cesar en el parque de la cuidad, días de paz como este eran realmente relajante y pacifico para los ciudadanos, se podían vislumbrar algunos padres jugando con sus hijos, madres comprando adornos para navidad, adolescentes locas comprando su ropa de invierno y animales preparados para invernar. Había mucha paz en estos tiempos de convivencia en familia. Sobre todo para una pareja en particular.

En una casa, mitad clínica cuyo nombre ya conocemos se encontraba una linda pareja dormitando pacíficamente en la habitación de una joven de cabello negro, la paz y el silencio reinaba en la casa, pues, el padre y cabeza de la familia estaba trabajando en la mencionada clínica con algunos pacientes, con la ayuda de su hija mayor y un pequeño asistente que había contratado; y su hijo se encontraba en la sociedad de las almas, visitando a cierta pelinegra que lo traía loco desde algún tiempo, aprovechando que eran vacaciones, se largo por ella a visitarla. Como decía, todo en la habitación de la joven era tranquilidad. El ambiente en el cuarto era cálido. Aunque demasiado para su gusto.

En la cama donde una chica dormitaba plácidamente, había un pequeño descontrol, el joven con el que compartía la cama sentía que era demasiado el calor que impregnaba la manta con la cual se tapaban, sin hacer mucho movimiento se escabullo lentamente sobre esta, dejando la manta levemente cae en el piso, hacia un buen rato que había despertado, y se la había pasado observando al delgado y algo formado cuerpo que tenía a su lado, inquieto, salvaje, y al mismo tiempo fino y delicado, igual que su espíritu, el siempre admiro a Karin Kurosaki, por su forma de ser, porque ella era ella sin importar quién o que pudiera intervenir en su vida. Nunca cambiaba su escancia, cuando la conoció, pensó que solamente era una pequeña que necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, y aunque así era, el no puso olvidarla con el paso de los años.

La muchacha se encontraba a su lado derecho, dormida plácidamente en el colchón, su lado de la cama era cálido, muy cálido, el noto su temperatura con sus manos, en cambio su lado de la cama era frio, fresco, como su hubiera tenido la ventana abierta todo el tiempo, aunque eso a él le gustaba, amaba esta época del año, pasarla en el mundo humano no era algo que el hubiera preferido, pero solo estaba ahí por una razón, y era una muy buena razón.

**-… ¿sabías que observar a la gente mientras duerme es de pervertidos?** –se escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que él conocía como la palma de su mano, volteo hacia el rostro de la persona la cual había hablado hace un segundo, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, la chica solo ponía una sonrisa traviesa.

**-tu sabes bien que no soy un pervertido, Karin** – le dijo el algo divertido.

**-si claro, señor me escapo de la sociedad de almas para mirar pervertida mente a mi novia, pedófilo.** –le dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba hacia él para acostarse en su pecho. El rio ante el último comentario hecho por la joven.

**-luego no digas que no te visito, Karin-**le dijo** –además no me tomo estas molestias para que me acuses de perversión, aunque si tuviera tu permiso me la llevara encerrado en tu cuarto.** –le dijo encerrándola contra sus brazos, Karin noto esa frescura que lo caracteriza, y de dejo acariciar por el peliblanco. Se sentía tan bien. Desde que se habían reencontrado en la escuela de kurosaki hace algunos años, habían entrelazado una buena amistad, que ellos sabían, no duraría mucho, el la había conocido mejor estos años. Y por eso fue que tuvieron la confianza de convertirlo en algo más. Algo que a ambos les gustaba. Y se hacía notar.

-**sabes que no necesitas permiso.- **dijo hundiéndose mas en su pecho, aspiro su varonil aroma y se dejo envolver por él, el chico sonrió ampliamente y la acaricio, aunque él sabía que no debía pedir permiso, sabía que no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, después de todo, ser el capitán en el gotei 13 no era una tarea muy liviana que digamos, en especial si tu segunda al mando se la pasaba de bar en bar bebiendo sake con sus amigos, pero se hacia el tiempo para adelantar lo que pudiera en el inmenso papeleo del escuadrón. Todo sea por estar más tiempo con ella. Intentara hacer que funcione.

**-mejor aun.-** dijo sonriendo pícaro, levanto su rostro y suavemente probo sus labios, cálidos, suaves, carnosos, deliciosos, de los mejores dulces que había probado en su vida, la morena le acaricio el cabello suavemente, a toshiro le gustaba eso, lo relajaba, era una droga para él, toda ella, era cálida, normalmente el odiaba el calor, normalmente él lo evitaba, por eso en invierno era su fecha favorita para estar con Karin, ya que el pueblo, ahora cuidad, de karakura era un lugar cálido, muy cálido, pero eso no hacia efecto ahora.

Siguieron besándose por un rato, era temprano aun y ninguno de los dos dio la iniciativa de posponer el beso, que se prolongo, no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de aire, se separaron un poco, y pudieron notar que ya estaban acomodados, toshiro abajo recargado en el respaldo de la cama, con Karin a horcajadas de él, bastante agitada, al igual que el. Hubo un sonrojo por parte de ambos, que paso a ser una sonrisa traviesa, volvieron a juntar sus labios volviendo a sentir el sabor de cada quien, Karin que era la que estaba encima, tomaba primero la iniciativa, y mordía los labios del peliblanco y a veces su cuello, a toshiro le encantaba pero no le gustaba que dominara ella, la tomo de la cintura y se volteo, más bien se voltearon, ella gruño y susurro algo como machista, pero, no le importo, y aunque savia que no debían llegar muy lejos, siguió besándola, tratando de que su mente no fuera demasiado lejos, con su experiencia acumulada y su admirable paciencia que adquirió aguantando a su teniente, y aceptándola tal cual es, sumo muchos puntos a poder ver a Karin como un todo, porque no la veía como algo pasajero, porque él y ella sabían que habrían complicaciones, sin mencionar el claro hecho de que él es un shinigami y ella una humana, de la que torpemente cedió ante sus encantos, no permitió que afectara mucho en su vida, lo que digan sus colegas, su familia, ni nadie. Solo importa la palabra de ella, y lo que ahora quería, era un poco de su calor.

-**Tosiro…- **dijo ella, cuando su respiración empezó a normalizarse, puso sus manos en su rostro y lo miro a los ojos. El la miro interrogante, la envolvió en un abrazo por la cintura, y ella volvió a besarlo, pero lentamente, le hacían bien esos besos.

-**¿Qué ocurre?- **le dijo el acariciando su cabello, esta le sonrió algo nerviosa y volvió a darle un beso antes de hablar.

-…**tengo hambre jeje**- le dijo ella con una gotita en la frente, cerrando los ojos nerviosamente y con un pequeño sonrojo, el chico simplemente rio ante su comportamiento y decidió que dejarían esto para después, al fin y al cabo, tenían mucho tiempo para continuarlo.

-**como quieras, bajemos- **le dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole, y pinchándole levemente la mejilla, como niña pequeña.

Esta solo dio un pequeño respingo y se destapo de las sabanas que aun se enrollaban de su cuerpo, toshiro la observo removerlas dejando ver su ropa de dormir, que era una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, y un pequeño short color negro, que le quedaba perfecto, sus piernas blancas y torneadas le apetecían, y su cara de inocencia le hacía sentir culpable porque ella lo hacia inconscientemente. Lo provocaba, pero ella no era conciente de ello.

-**adelantate –**dijo** –creo que antes tomare una ducha- **menciono, ella asintió, y bajo de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta de la alcoba, se cerro y dejo al peliblanco ahí.

Se encontraba feliz de haber sido correspondido en sus sentimientos con Karin, estaba seguro que su amor duraría un buen tiempo, todo valía la pena, hasta las bochornosas preguntas y acusaciones de matsumoto, y las miles de amenazas de muerte que ichigo le brindaba si se atrevía a lastimar a su hermanita. Lo que importaba era que ella se sintiera segura con el, que ella pudiera brindarle ese calor que era el único que le gustaba, sonrio, y entro al cuarto de baño, porque a pesar de que le gustara su calor, con lo pasado hace rato, necesitaba una ducha con agua fría. Muy pero muy fría.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Hola a todos n_n buenas noches como están? Espero que bien, bueno pues es la primera vez que hago una historia completamente hitsukarin, y debo decir que me gusto como me quedo, empecé con un pequeño escrito para ver si les gusta, ojala y me den su comentario al respecto y tratare de subir mas de ellos, amo esta pareja, desde que vi el capitulo donde se encuentran no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza, me parecen tan lindos *3* pero bueno espero y les haya gustado n_n nos vemos :D


End file.
